realmoflegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Skill Rules
About this chapter Skills are a character's ability to perform tasks such as crafting, jumping, searching for hidden items, and so on. In this chapter you will learn a little about what skills do and how to make skill rolls versus the environment and enemies. Using this chapter There are four different kinds of skills: Basic, Craft, Combat, and Synergy skills. Each skill type is special in its own way. Basic skills Includes skills such as: observation and acrobatics. These skills allow you to use precision and careful precision; you can do this anytime out of combat. Some of these skills will need a catalyst to use precision and careful precision. Craft Skills '''Includes Skills such as Blacksmithing and Woodworking. You cannot use Precision and Careful Precision with these skills. Mainly they are used to craft weapons, armor, arrows, and other items. Also, this skill allows you to power up weapons and armor with the Enchant skill. '''Combat Skills Includes skills such as Fighting Talent and Counter attack. These skills have effects that are static with the number of levels behind it. In Addition they have a max cap on ranks equal to the ability score they are set too. Each Combat Skill has a special effect that will be explained in the skill description. Synergy Skills Synergy Skills are branching specialties that effect, on other Basic and Craft skills. Generally all synergy skills give your character a static ability, as well as, a bonus to certain skills. Synergy skills require no roll to activate their special effect; however your character cannot use the effect without the skill. Precision/ Careful Precision As long as you have time to carefully gauge the situation and are under only little stress to complete the task you get a +10 to the skill. Using precision cannot be used in combat, or under any other position that requires time. Similar to Precision, careful precision requires a solid 20 minutes of focusing on your task to complete. If you do focus on the task, being very careful to accomplish the task you gain a +20 to the skill. In all cases these two abilities can only used on Basic skills and some basic skills require special items. Making A Skill Roll '''As all rolls in Realm of Legend go, check your score in the ability and then refer to the dice chart to find out your roll. Many skills have a static number to go off of, however in some cases you may be rolling against the odds of someone else. Therefore both parties would roll a Skill roll; whoever has the higher roll succeeds the check. Craft Skills have a growing number to achieve. Combat and Synergy Skills have no numbers at all. ''Below is a chart to how to gauge a skill check while running a game:'' *It is up to you, remember that nothing in realm of legend is impossible, and the max roll is 22. It is suggested that no roll goes above 20. However a particularly hard skill could be 21 or even 22. '''Critical Miss on skill check Normal dice roll Critical Misses apply. However on the number to beat chart a critical miss is when you roll minimum on at least one of your dice, and do not pass the skill check. If you make a critical miss there is certain downfall to certain skills. Category:rules